


When You Came Into the World

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: One Shot For Each OTP [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 911 Calls, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, F/M, Hospitalization, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Modern AU. Neither one of them expected for the baby to come like this. Soon enough, Alexander and Eliza were in the car, calling 911 to get help. Someone had to deliver this baby. No matter the consequences. One shot.





	When You Came Into the World

**Author's Note:**

> I almost hate myself for doing this. I'm writing a Mordern AU. I do read and enjoy them, but never thought i would write one myself. But it seemed this idea was too good to pass. Well, here I go.
> 
> Fun fact: It's my birthday! I'm lot going to tell you how old I amexactly, but I am between the ages: -9 to 24,601 or 0 to 96,000.
> 
> Cookies to anyone who finds the In the Heights refrence. There may be a Hadestown refrence as well...
> 
> Warning: Refrences to childbirth. Nothing too grusome, but still, younger readers probably shouldn't read this. Sorry!
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

When You Came Into the World

Neither one of them expected it to happen so soon. During her entire pregnancy, Alexander was by his wife's side. At times, Eliza was grateful for him. Soon enough it was getting tiresome. Every second there was Alexander asking her is she needed more water or if she was uncomfortable. Alexander explained to her that because he wasn't around much when Philip was born, he was going to be by Eliza's side every part of the process. From ultrasounds to when their baby was going to be born. He even took excessive amounts of work off for her.

It was late in the morning when Eliza woke. She realized what time it was and ran to Philip's room. He was late for preschool. All of it was her fault. Eliza burst into the room without knocking-something that Philip hated.

"Time for school, Pip!" she called, but Philip wasn't there, "Philip?" After turning his room inside-out, Eliza started to worry. "Philip? Philip? Where are you, Pip?" He never answered. "This isn't funny anymore!"

He had been kidnapped. Her son had been taken away and it was all Eliza's fault. Angelica wouldn't have taken him to preschool without waking her up first. Peggy was working. She had recently become a 911 operator. It was important to her not to be late. 911. That was it! Eliza would call 911 and they would find her baby for her. As she pulled out her phone Alexander came into the room with a tray.

"Oh gosh, Alexander! Our baby's been kidnapped! I can't find him anywhere!" Eliza cried, buying her face into his shoulder.

Alexander set the tray down. "Hey, it's okay, love. I took Philip to preschool. You were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He ran his hands through her soft hair.

"H-He's okay?"

"Of course. I would never let anything happen to him. We can even go check on him, if you want."

For a minute or two Eliza let herself cry into her husband's sweatshirt. Wait, sweatshirt? He usually wore his suit to work. Washington would either love that or hate it. Alexander was still at home at noon.

"Honey, why aren't you at work?" she asked, suspiciously, "Jefferson can't be that bad to keep you away from the office."

"I'm taking today off. You have a doctor's appointment at two, right?"

"Yes, but where is the Alexander Hamilton I know and love?"

"Right here, Betsey. I'll be right here for you every step of the way."

She was only three months in and so, so naïve. Eliza thought that it was sweet of Alexander then. She had no idea what pain it would bring her later.

"Do you need help with that, Eliza?"

"Here, let me get that."

"I don't think you should be doing that…"

"I'll come with you!"

This was more exhausting than her first pregnancy. Philip had been no easy baby to carry. But now she had a child bugging her. Mind you, it was not Philip. He was too sweet. Feeling the baby kick and begging to know how big the baby was now. Alexander, on the other hand, was acting just like the three-year-old he was.

"Hey, Eliza, I've been doing some research lately and I think that you should have a home birth," Alexander said to her one day while she was doing the dishes.

"Why would I do that? I already know the doctors at the hospital, Philip was born fine, I was fine," answered Eliza, "I'm planning on giving birth there again."

"Hospitals are filled with sick people. It's safer to give birth here. At home."

Eliza put one hand on her hip. "Honey, hospitals are much more safe than any house. I'm giving birth at a hospital and that is final."

Usually, Alexander would have answered back. This time he didn't dare. It was his wife instead of Jefferson. His pregnant wife instead of Jefferson.

All night, Eliza had been having contractions. Neither knew it was the real thing. She distracted herself from the pain by putting Philip to bed. Eliza had been hoping that they would go away once she was asleep. But it seemed everything was against her. While Alexander snored blissfully beside her, Eliza was panting and sweeting through the agony.

"Call Herc-" she began as another contraction hit. Eliza was squeezing her husband's hand, so he would wake up. "I'm… Labor…"

"YOU'RE IN LABOR!" that idiot of a man screamed, jumping out of bed.

Alexander starting running around the room. He paced up and down. Eliza remained on the bed, trying to resist the urge to start tearing Alexander's eyes out. Just do something!

"Yes! I'm about to have the baby, Alexander. Now call Hercules and get him over here to watch Philip!" She finished another contraction. "I don't know if I'll make it."

Finally, her husband was awake. He called his friend over, wrote a note to Philip, and packed the bag. After giving a few instructions to the sitter (who was not happy to be awakened from his blissful sleep) they were on their way. Eliza was screaming.

"PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!" she yelled, "I'm not going to make it…" Eliza let herself start sobbing.

It was all too much for her. She was nervous about leaving Philip home. Eliza never fully trusted Hercules, but she let it slide. The pain was eating her alive. Now Eliza was stuck in a cold car which heater wouldn't turn on. The agony was torture. All she wanted was a nice warm bed with an epidural.

"Hey, Betsey, it's going to be okay. I promise you," Alexander whispered to his wife, "I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'll get it for you."

Eliza gave him a small smile. "Okay, Alexander."

They rode in silence for a time before another scream tore out of her. Eliza slapped her husband until he stopped the car. With her last labor the doctor told her to breath. She couldn't breathe. A strong hate for the man rose up in her.

"Alexander, I need you to call 911. This baby is not waiting another minute. Now get out your phone," Eliza ordered. She blinked her tears away.

Out of newfound respect and fear of his wife Alexander did as he was told. He was lucky to remember his phone. As the cars rolled by, minding their own business, he was dialing the number with shaking fingers.

"Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?" said a familiar voice.

"Peggy?!" Eliza almost screamed the name.

"Eliza? Is that you? Oh my gosh! Is everything okay? If this is a joke, it's not funny. I have work to do. But really, is everything alright? You don't sound too good…"

"Peggy, Eliza's in labor. The baby's on it's way… a bit too early. We're not going to make it to the hospital," explained Alexander.

"Oh gosh! I've dealt with cases like this before! Just never imagined happing to my own sister! Just hang on! Where are you?"

"On the Freeway near exit 592."

"Okay! Eliza, listen to me. Alex- is she breathing normally?"

"Yeah."

Eliza let another scream out. How had she forgotten how painful childbirth could be?

"She's screaming," he informed her.

"That's okay, it's normal. Eliza, you need to breathe through your contractions."

It was hard to nod.

This was when Alexander began to lose his sanity. "You gotta breathe, Betsey. Okay? Just breathe."

"It hurts!" Without an epidural labor was much worse.

"You need to lay her down. Can you move her to the backseat?" After hearing another scream from Eliza, Peggy winced. "It's gonna be okay, 'Liza. I got you guys an ambulance. They'll take good care of you. Alex, can you see any of the baby?"

"Yes! I can see the head!"

"Okay…"

"I can see the head!" Alexander cursed. "The head!"

Eliza didn't fight her husband when he moved her to the backseat. It wasn't the most comfortable back there either, but it was better. At least she was laying down now.

"Okay. It's okay. That's a good sign."

"What should I do?" By now the phone was on the floor. Not that it mattered.

"I'm gonna talk you through it, okay?"

"'Kay."

"You need to make sure she's comfortable. Take care of her, Alex! That's my sister you're with!"

Alexander laughed a little. "I'll do my best, Peggs."

"Do you have any towels or blankets?"

Eliza always made sure that three blankets were in the trunk at all times. Just in case. Alexander lost count of the times he had teased her about being so paranoid. But today he thanked the lucky stars above. He set two under each hip.

"I gave them to her." a sense of pride was in his voice.

"The baby's almost full-term, right?"

"Yeah. That's right-! I can see the head!" Alexander let out another curse. "The head! I can see the head!"

"That's okay! That's okay! I need you to support the baby's head as it comes out."

"I think so…"

"Both of you need to breathe. Eliza- great job. Alexander- please take a deep breath. It's going to be okay. Both of you are doing a great job."

By some great power, Alexander was able to deliver the child. He wrapped the baby with the other blanket before putting her on Eliza's chest. He was laughing with relief. Everything Peggy told him to do, he did it. By the end, all four of them were exhausted. They were all relieved.

Until Alexander accidently hung up the phone.

He never remembered how, but the call ended. That was when everything came tumbling down. Alexander made sure Eliza and the baby were safe before jumping into the front seat. He starting speeding away. When a police car was about to approach him it just encouraged him to go faster. Like in the movies, Alexander thought. Just like in those movies.

"Alexander," whispered Eliza from the backseat, "I think you need to stop."

With that the man hit the brake as fast as he could. The cops were not happy to see him. About seven of them had been to called to stop the psychopath that was causing mayhem on the freeway.

"On your chest!" one called.

Alexander did as he was told. But as soon as he had stopped, he rose up. At least let himself explain before he was arrested.

"My wife just had a baby! She's in the car! Please! I need to get her to a hospital!"

"I'm not so sure about that, sir. We're going to need to check the car," the same cop told him. He gave an order to open the doors.

Inside, Eliza almost flung herself at the man staring at her. She tightened her hold on her baby. From what she saw, Alexander looked terrified. Or just angry at the world. Either one worked. She felt self-conscious as she remembered how little clothing she was wearing. With one arms still holding onto the baby, she was able to pull her nightgown over her knees.

"Clearly, my husband was telling the truth," said Eliza. At least she hoped he was.

"We'll see, ma'am. We'll find out soon enough."

An ambulance came for Eliza, as Alexander was escorted away to jail. All she wanted was her husband. The only thing Alexander yearned for was at least one phone call. He wouldn't put it to waste. There was someone who could easily bail him out.

It wasn't until after his picture was taken that he was allowed one call. Alexander dialed the number faster than anyone could. He waited only three minutes before his guest arrived.

"What is the meaning of this, Hamilton?" Washington asked, as the cell door opened.

"I'll explain on the way to the hospital," replied Alexander, "But for now, I need to get out of here. There's one guy here who was taken in for torturing goats and murdering them! I never want to go to jail again! I'll be good! I promise!"

"You better."

Washington listened to the entire story on the way to the hospital. He never interrupted the man. For he understood what would happen it he did. Last time Washington didn't let his son finish would be the last.

They found Eliza soon enough. But not alone. Philip, Eliza's parents, Angelica, Hercules, Lafayette, Adrienne, and Peggy crowed the area. It seemed all of them had heard the brilliant tale. They all loved releved when Alexander entered. Philip ran up to his father just to make sure he was okay.

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you know baby Angie was born in a car?!" Philip exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yep." Alexander chuckled. "I was kind of there." He paused. "Wait, so you named her Angie? Or Angelica?" He looked at his sister-in-aw. "Was that your idea?"

"I think you should have named her after me! Because I was kind of the one who helped deliver her," Peggy interrupted.

"We'll name our dog after you, or something," said Eliza, yawning, "I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Goodnight." Everyone whispered before tiptoeing out.

Eliza yawned again. "We did it, Alexander."

"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Another funfact: The Hamiltons did have a dog named "Old Peggy". I feel like it's fitting.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Review, please? It's my birthday, so I would greatly apriciate it!


End file.
